The Organization goes to ShopRite
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: The Organization goes to ShopRite That's really all I can say!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

Organization goes to SHOPRITE!

Some guy: Does your day ever start like this!

Demyx: OMG I KILLED KENNY!

Axel: You bastard!

(Record scratches)

Some guy: No I mean!

Axel: OMG I KILLED KENNY!

Demyx: You bastard!

Axel: (Opens refriderator) We need food!

Demyx: You no what that means!

Axel: Yep!

All organization members except Axel : We are going to Path Mark!

Axel: But the fan fiction is called the organization goes to Shoprite!

Demyx: Oh!

All Organization members except Axel:Okay then lets go to shoprite!

Axel: (Sighs)

End of chap 1


	2. The Freezer

Dislcaimer: Don't own much!...Pie!

Chap 2

Axel: Okay Demyx I told you to make a list make sure it's stuff we need!

Demyx: (Hands Axel list)

Axel: What the (BLEEP)

List

ICE CREAM  
PIE  
SUGAR  
PIE  
CHOCOLATE  
MONEY$$$$$$$  
BANANAS  
KIWI  
KIWI BIRD  
SUGAR  
PIE  
A DIMOND STAFF  
AND PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
THE END  
FROM  
Demyx :P

Axel: Where would you get a Kiwi Bird

Demyx: New Zealand. Where they filmed Lord of the Rings!

Axel: Whatever.

Luxord: Now Demyx please tell me you won't go off and worship something again!

Demyx: I promise!

Luxord: Phew!

Demyx: (Gasps) I know I must make freezer happy! ( Throws Luxord in Freezer)

Axel: It's going to be a long day!

End of Chap2


	3. Jak Vs the organization and Leon

Disclaimer: Don't own much execpt Jak.

Chap3

In isle 7

Xigbar: Can I have some candy?

Xaldin: No!

Xigbar: Please?

Xaldin: NOOOOOOOO!

(Break out into fist fight)

Security Guard#1: Should we break it up!

Security Guard#2: Nah. Twenty Bucks on the lance guy!

Security Guard#1: Your on!

Xaldin: NO CANDY!

Xigbar:YES CANDY!

(Isle 7 explodes)

In Isle 1

Axel: Okay Demyx just one box of cereal.

Demyx: Okay! (Grabs one box of cereal)

Axel: Wow I was expecting twenty!

Demyx: (Grabs twenty)

Axel: Damn! (Sees bagels) I wonder if these bagels taste like (Bleep)!

Demyx: Axel why do you think all bagels taste like (Bleep)!

Axel: I don't know.

(Explosion is heard and a floating figure comes in)

Uknown: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

Axel: What the (Bleepity) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep)

Demyx: AXEL!

Unknown: My name is Jak and I have come to reak my unholy wrath on this store!

Axel: Why?

Jak: I don't know.

Axel: You can take this store. Over my dead body! ( Makes weapons)

Jak: MMPH! (Makes two Katanas one out of lightning and one out of fire)

Axel: Did I say my dead body I meant his dead body! ( Points two Demyx)

Demyx: (Waves)

Axel: (Chuckels Nervously)

Jak: ( Starts chasing Axel through Isle)

Axel:AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saix: We should help him!

Xaldin: Why how can we beat him!

Saix: With him! (Points to Leon)

Leon: Why me?

Xigbar: Cause you kick ass!

Leon: (All cute) Awww! (Seriously) Fine! (Pulls out Gunblade)

Jak: Challengers MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Starts throwing frozen dinners)

Leon: (Starts cutting them up)

Axel: (Heats them up and eats them) Yummy!

Xigbar: (Starts shooting at Jak) This is for the front door!

(Some guy opens the freezer and Luxord falls out)

Luxord: Wow this is intense!

Leon: Let us end this! ( Does Blasting Zone)

Jak: OW!

Saix: (Does his berserk attack)

Jak: Ow!

Leon: ( Does LionHeart)

Jak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( Turns to dust)

Leon: Well I really only came here for salt but I'm gonna go now! ( Runs away)

End of chap 3


	4. Lobsters

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Final Chapter

Axel: Well I think we are done shopping. (pauses) Forever!

Demyx: OMG THEY CAN NOT DO THIS TO THE POOR LOBSTERS! ( Pulls out sitar and breaks glass)

(Sitar plays and lobsters follow Demyx to the ocean)

Axel: What the (Floop)!

Demyx: Well Axel my friend the lobsters are safe.

(Great white shark jumps up with lobsters in its mouth)

Axel: Right.

Demyx: Well everyone that's the end

Axel: We hope you enjoyed it.

Demyx: Did we ever get my PIE!

Axel: Yes. ( Gives Demyx a caculator)

Calculator: 3.14(And a whole bunch of numbers)

Demyx: Really funny!

Axel: Did Leon get his salt!

Demyx: No.

Some guy: And more questions were asked like

How many stars in the sky

Is there such a thing as world peace

Where the (Bleep) is Waldo

How many licks does it take to get to the toostie roll center of a tootsie pop

And many more.

Axel: Right. Well bye everybody.

Demyx: Wait don't go Please Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!

The End

Demyx: OH YOU GUYS SUCK!


End file.
